Obsession
by ImSoHappy
Summary: Rated M! Warning: OOC Tatsuha, Death, Insanity, Drama. Sometimes, Love can turn into something else. For example, Obsession.


RATED M FOR A REASON!

Obsession

Shindou Shuichi woke up in the middle of winter, shivering. He groggily sat up, and looked to the left of him. The window was wide open, letting the cold air rush into the bedroom. Shuichi was a bit surprised at this fact. He knew that his lover would not be a cheerful person if anything was left out of place, including an open window. His lover wasn't in the room at all, and Shuichi probably figured he had to pull an all-nighter to finish his new novel. Shrugging everything off, Shuichi stood up from his king sized bed, walked over to the window, and slammed it shut. Figuring that his lover was in his study, Shuichi stumbled on his way to the bathroom, making it almost seem like a chore to reach his destination. When he reached the toilet, Shuichi struggled to unzip his pants and to relive himself. When he was finished, he turned on the shower. Throwing his shirt off, slipping his pants off, and turning on the hot water, Shuichi stepped in. Letting the steaming hot water pour down on his nude body, Shuichi did some personal thinking. He thought of everything of his fast-paced brain could think of, from Bad Luck to his lover.

It has been over five years since Bad Luck started. Five years since he became famous, five years since he met all his close friends, five years since he met his new rivals, and most importantly, five years since he met the love of his life, Eiri Yuki. Shuichi had accomplished many things since then, from making hot new singles on the charts to winning Yuki's heart. He felt proud of himself for everything he has ever done. Shuichi noticed that he has also changed a lot in the past few years. He went from being a childish, immature adult to a more respectable, professional man. Of course, there were times when Shuichi went back to his old ways, when K sometimes surprised him with a gun to his head or when Yuki didn't feel like sleeping with him those certain nights. Over all, Shuichi was different in many ways. Nobody gave him any negative views on his new behavior, Hiro told him that he was happy to see a more professional Shuichi and Surguru told him that he was pleased to see songs being written faster. Seguchi Tohma himself even noted that Shuichi has changed, for the better. Yuki told him that no matter what, he would love Shuichi anyway, no matter what his attitude was. Shuichi wouldn't tell anybody, but that sent him crying to sleep. Shuichi was pleased to see that Yuki also opened up to him more, saying three important words more often and attempting to be kinder even when a stressful deadline was coming up for a novel. He laughed to himself, and preceded to turn off the water to the shower. Grabbing a nearby clean towel, he carefully dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his goose-bumped cold body and walked off into the hallway and back to his room. Shuichi still hasn't heard from Yuki. He figured he would check on him later, maybe after he was done getting dressed. Shuichi, after a long time, finally learned not to disturb Yuki when he was writing his novels. All it took was a few hours in -1 degree weather with no coat and a week in bed rest from the flu to learn his lesson. The pink haired young man took a step toward the dresser and pulled on his usual clothes. A bright pink wife beater was pulled over his head, short boxers were then pulled over his wobbly knees, and then layered over by dark blue jean shorts. Shuichi shook his head violently, getting all the spare water drops off of his hair. He lifted the navy towel above, and rubbed the towel over his head for the extra dryness on his hair. He then threw the towel on the bed, looked in the mirror, smiled and gave a peace sign.

"_Ah! I better check on Yuki!" _Shuichi thought to himself. He walked out the room and headed toward the study. When he reached the door, Shuichi tried to open it. He turned the handle and seeing that it was locked, Shuichi tried the next approach. He knocked. Yuki didn't answer. Shuichi then knocked again and waited a few moments. Yuki still didn't answer. He smiled to himself, shook his head and let out a little laugh. He debated to himself whether or not he should pick the locks and barge in there like old times or just wait until Yuki is done being a hermit and come out.

Shuichi decided on the latter, and walked away from the door. He stopped in mid step. Freezing up as he would while he was playing a game of red light, green light, Shuichi listened intensively. He heard nothing. Perhaps Yuki fell asleep or he's taking a break. Shuichi shivered, slightly fearing that something bad happened. He broke out into a sprint into the kitchen. Fearlessly digging threw all the drawers, desperately searching for a small item, Shuichi found what he was looking for in a small drawer isolated from the rest. It was a small key, a replica of Yuki's regular study room key. Shuichi grabbed the small key, and wrapped it tightly into his palm, as if he was guarding his life with it. Luckily for Shuichi, Yuki didn't know about this key. If he did, Shuichi knew that Yuki would make him throw away that key. Yuki's study was Yuki's study only, Shuichi was only allowed there once in a great while, depending on how good of a mood Yuki was in.

Quickly walking toward the study room, Shuichi jabbed the key into the lock and turned it. Feeling and hearing the small click that the doors make, Shuichi grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. The door swung open and then his face turned green at the site in front of him.

There was his beautiful Yuki, laying on the floor, with a dark red substance forming a puddle around his lifeless body. Yuki was face down, his medium golden locks stained with that red substance. Shuichi shrieked, which could have been misidentified as a little girl scream and ran towards his lover. He dropped to his knees and his hands covered his mouth in absolute horror. Carefully, Shuichi flipped his lover over, so that his face was right side up.

"Yu...Yuki." Those were the only words that Shuichi could muster up. Shuichi was speechless as he was staring down at Yuki's lifeless cold eyes. Cradling the older man in his arms, Shuichi rocked back and forth. His mind was racing, Shuichi was trying to find the right words to say. He was thinking hard as the tears around his eyes began to form and began to drop.

Yuki..I...I...love you." Shuichi looked around Yuki's face and seen a hole in the back of his head. Yuki's golden locks were covering the bloody hole in his head, so Shuichi involuntary lifted his hand and brushed the golden locks away. Shuichi stuck out a finger, and traced the bloody hole. Shuichi was immediately enticed with the blood on his finger. The tears on his face began to fall even faster then before.

"_Yuki...was...shot."_ Shuichi was so caught up with everything around him, he didn't realized that a figure with black orbs were staring daggers at him. The figure took a step back, and disappeared into the shadows.

Changing scenes, a dark haired figured slipped away from his hiding spot of watching Shuichi. He walked into the kitchen, quietly opened a drawer and pulled out a long steak knife. He laughed manically to himself and stared at his half reflection in the big blade of the knife. The tall figure was happy, after all he got rid of what was standing in his way between him and his "love" for Shuichi. This figure had a obsession with Shuichi, and it first started from a small crush to something even bigger, and bigger until it got out of control, beyond insanity. This figure however, wasn't okay until Shuichi was dead. The figure knew that deep in his heart, he wouldn't ever have Shuichi. If he can't have Shuichi, then nobody can. The figure, still staring deep into the blade, looking at his reflection, nodded, twisted the knife around like a dagger, and walked back toward the study room. He was ready to make his move.

"_If I can't have Shuichi, nobody can. If I can't have Shuichi, nobody can."_ Chanting in his mind, he was ready to fulfill his mastermind plan. He was slowly nearing toward the study room, literally almost there.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was still in the same position, crying his eyes out over Yuki's dead body. Shuichi reached into his pocket and was about to dial Hiro's number. Hiro would know what to do. Shuichi put the phone up to his ear and he heard the ringing on the other side. Shuichi was mentally praying to Buddha now.

"Answer Hiro!" Shuichi sobbed. Lady luck wasn't really on Shuichi's side tonight. Hiro's voice mail popped into the phone, and Shuichi clicked the end button quickly.

"Yuki!" Shuichi kissed Yuki's cold lips before picking up his cell phone and was going to try another person. Suddenly, somebody gasped. Shuichi bolted up straight and his head snapped to the direction of where the gasp came from. Shuichi didn't see the figure yet, but he seen the reflection of the knife. Seeing that, Shuichi gasped himself.

"You know, I thought by killing Yuki, your lover boy, he wouldn't be in my way of getting to you anymore." A raspy voice came out of the shadows, and the tall figure moved forward, showing his body, and more importantly, his face. Right then and there, Shuichi gasped.

"Tat..TATSUHA? You KILLED Yuki?" Shuichi stuttered

Tatsuha let off his trade smile grin and nodded. "Yeah, I killed my pansy brother. Besides, he deserved it. It's like payback for killing the real Yuki."

Shuichi shook his head and screamed to Tatsuha. "YUKI DIDN'T DESERVE IT! WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER, YOU SICK BASTARD!" instead of reacting horribly, Tatsuha just threw his head back and laughed.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I killed my own brother because he was in my way. He was in my way of getting to you. I love you Shindou Shuichi. I love you more then the whole world itself. My pussy of a brother was in my way of earning your love." Tatsuha's normally kind, friendly, innocent looking eyes were gone. These eyes were replaced with hatred, jealously, and last but not least, lust.

"Tatsuha, Everyone thought you loved Ryuichi! Your dating him right now, aren't you?!"

Once again, Tatsuha laughed even louder then before. "Me? Love Ryuichi? No. That was just a cover up to hide my love from you. Ryuichi's hot as fuck, and he's great in bed, but he's nothing more then a booty call to me. And a casual date."

Shuichi's mouth dropped open. "Tatsuha? How could you?"

Tatsuha stared at Shuichi right in the eyes while he was gripping the knife tighter. "Seeing how happy you were with Eiri made me sick to my stomach. One day I couldn't take it anymore. I thought of this brilliant plan. Eiri always gave me a house key, so it easy to get into. I slipped in early in the morning, hid in the front closet and waited until Eiri got up. I was watching him the whole time. I seen him kiss you on the cheek when he got up. That made me madder then I ever been in my life. I wanted to attack him right there. I seen him to go to his study, and I let him sit down and work for a while. He locked the door, and I waited until he got up to go to the kitchen to get more coffee. From there I sneaked into the room and waited behind the door. Eiri walked in, shut the door, and locked it. He turned around, and his face was priceless when he was staring face to face with me. He asked me what the fuck I was doing here. I didn't answer him, instead I just stared. He asked me again and I pulled out my gun. You should of seen his face, he really thought I was joking. I kicked him in the nuts, and I laughed as he fell to the floor. He was leaning over, and I shot him the head. I'm surprised nobody heard it. He was dead in a instant. So I hid under the desk and started to wait for you. It was a long wait. Finally, you came in the room. When you were to busy crying over the pussy, I snuck out and watched you for a bit by the door. You didn't notice me. I walked to the kitchen, and in the drawer I grabbed this steak knife. Now, this is where we are. I decided Shuichi to give you a chance at life. You can stay with me the rest of my life, or die with the pussy. Now, choose." Tatsuha spoke evilly, as if he was a different person. Shuichi stared at him with tears running down his face and his mouth wide open. Tatsuha spoke again, not even waiting for Shuichi's answer.

"Kiss me Shuichi. Kiss me." Tatsuha even puckered his lips for the full effect.

Struggling to find his voice, Shuichi gasped. After a while, Shuichi found his voice. "No..no..NO! I won't stay with you! Your fucking insane! I'd rather die! I want to be with Yuki! Not with you! So fuck yourself, you maniac!" Tatsuha smirked and lifted the knife up.

"You don't want to be with me, Shuichiii? I'm hurt. Well, your going to pay for making the wrong choice, Shindou." Tatsuha jumped on Shuichi and forced him to the ground. Tatsuha picked him up and repeatedly slammed Shuichi's head into the wall, until Shuichi was knocked unconscious. From there, Tatsuha kissed Shuichi on the lips, and then using the sharp steak knife, he began to cut off Shuichi's lips, with blood squirting everywhere. He first cut off the top lip, and then started to cut down the bottom. For good measure, Tatsuha slit Shuichi's throat and began to speak.

"I'm going to be the last kiss you ever have. I'm cutting off your lips so you won't be able to kiss that pussy of my brother in the afterlife. Goodbye Shindou Shuichi, I love you."

Just like that, and letting Shuichi bleed to death, Tatsuha Uesugi cleaned up the house, took the knife and the gun, walked out of the house, down the street to his motorcycle, hopped on it, started the engine, drove off and didn't look back. His plan had succeeded, which means mission over.

About a day later, the news was spread all over Japan and the United States. Shindou Shuichi and Eiri Yuki were murdered. Seguchi Tohma found them. Japan was in a uproar, people were crying in the streets, screaming at the top of their lungs, Bad Luck's CD's and Yuki's novels were flying off the shelves. Sitting in a small, isolated flat, Sakuma Ryuichi and Uesugi Tatsuha were cuddling on the couch. They just heard the news and both were crying hard.

"Shuichi! Shuichi and Yuki-San are dead!" Ryuichi sobbed.

Tears were also falling down Tatsuha's face. "My big brother, and one of my best friends are dead! How could anyone kill them?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "Whoever did that was evil!"

Tatsuha nodded, smiled a small evil smile, and whispered. "I'll see you soon Shuichiii, my love. Fuck you my brother."

Ryuichi turned his head. "What was that Tatsuha-kun?"

Tatsuha frowned and mumbled. "I said, I'm going to find out whoever killed them and make them pay, Ryuichi-darling."

Ryuichi nodded. "Me too!" When Ryuichi wasn't looking, Tatsuha flashed a evil smile at the TV, and his eyes were once again filled with Lust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What possessed me to write this, I have no clue!

Tatsuha's my favorite character, and I love the pair YukixShuichi.

I was going to use Ryuichi as the killer, but then I was like no....to obvious!

Haha. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
